Tales of Faeria/Towns in Mediocriss
These are the list of towns appeared in Tales of Faeria which can be unlock when progressing to the next story. Arcadia Kingdom Descriptions Angelus Area : Aether Imperial City (王都・ ) is where the Aether's Palace is located. It have three floors. The area of each floor are fairly equal. At the floor 3, the area will be minimized because it is also where Aether's Palace is located. There's shops located at the first floor while the inn is located at the second floor. *'Buildings' **Aether Palace Elves Forest ( 森林) is the enchanted forest where the Elves lived. From the appearance of the outside, there are many large and curled trees which formed the shape the forest itself. Inside, there are many flowers grew on any parts of the trees; thrunks, roots and branches. During the story, when there's a disturbance in the Elska Crystal of Arcadia Kingdom, there were Spriggans invaded which the forest became a dungeon for that time being. There's only three floors, the 3rd floor has the most limited size for its area because it is where the village of the elves built. During the disturbances in the Elska Crystal, there are still Spriggans roaming around in the 1st and 2nd floors. When the disturbances are gone, the Elves Forest is regarded as a normal town, not an available dungeon anymore. Glacies Empire Descriptions Angelus Area : Minerva Snow Capital (雪都・ミネルバ) is the imperial capital of Glacies Empire. It is geographic located on a snow mountain. Most of the buildings there are covered in snow and some structures are made of ice or crystal. It have four floors; the entrance to the capital is at the 2nd floor, the military base is at 1st floor which is the lowest. The palace is located at 4th floor, which the inn and shops are located at the 3rd floor. *'Buildings' **Night Palace of the Icy Snow **Leusocia Cathedral Gaia's Stairs : See in Mythical places in Mediocriss Cassiopeia Kingdom Descriptions Angelus Area : Capital of Pleiades (昴之都) is the imperial capital of Cassiopeia Empire. In Cassiopeia, there's only dusk (12 hours) and night (12 hours). The buildings of this capital are usually dark in color, with lights decorated everywhere in the capital. This is where the Pleiades's Palace and the Zodiac Cathedral is built. There's only 2 floors in this capital. The area of the 1st floor been divided to three parts, the 3rd part is more far away from the entrance, the shops are located either in the first and two parts. While the Zodiac Cathedral, which is where the place for protagonist to rest is located at the third part of the first floor. The path to the capital is the Moonlight Course. *'Buildings' **Pleiades's Palace **Zodiac Cathedral Twilight Libra ( ) is a town located at south quarter of Cassiopeia Kingdom. It is regarded to be in Angelus and its near to the level 1 of Demonio. It only have one floor. The town is located underground. There's light decorated around the town while the buildings, like other Cassiopeia's, are dark in color. The area is quite vast. There's shops along the way to an inn that is near the the Elder Dusk's house. The Elder Dusk's House is nearly located to the center of the town. The pathway to the town is the Alice Tunnel which is connected to one of the paths in Moonlight Course. Twilight Libra also connects the pathway, The Witches' Road to the Sorcery Cave. *'Buildings' **Elder Dusk's House Sun Surya Empire Descriptions Angelus Area : Vesta Fire Capital (火市・ヴェスタ) is the imperial capital of Sun Surya Empire. There's many fire torches around the capital while also colorful lights are decorated too. It has a Asian-Culture (Chinese)-like designs. The pathway to the capital is taking the one of the path of Mulan's Order. *'Buildings' **Vesta Palace Demonio Area : Nest of Dragon (龍之巣) is the town of dragons that located within the Dragon Canyon. It is located within 4th fourth which is the deepest floor in the canyon. Gnome Village ( の村) is the villages where Gnomes lived. The buildings are made from rocks and minerals such as gems. The village is known as the Town of Minerals. Alchemy Path is the only pathway to the village by taking off from Vesta Fire Capital. The area is limited and there's only an inn in the town. Zeus Religious Descriptions Angelus Area : ''' '''Cronus Royal Capital (王都・ ) is the imperial capital of Zeus Religious. It has three floors; the palace is located at the 3rd floor. It is similar to Arcadia. *'Buildings' **Ares's Palace Demonio Area : ''' '''Dark City of Oz (黒街・オーズ) is a city of illegal activities held. It is usually dark there, it is near to the Ogre Swamp by taking the Ogre Route. There's an arena where the people watched for battles of between humans and Faeries or even Spriggans. *'Buildings' **Oz Battle Arena Oceania Descriptions El Neptunia (海都・エル・ネップテューニア) is the imperial capital of Oceania. Its specific location is located near the sea shore with walls (short to tall (at palace)) around the capital. El Neptunia decorated by many water systems in the capital, such as waterwheel, fountains, ponds, lakes, and ditches. It have four floors; the inn in located at the 2nd floor, shops located at 1st, the palace is located at 4th while there's a bridge that connect to Sea Serpent Lane. Unidentified Locations Nymph Forest ( の森) is the enchanted forest located somewhere in Celestial Continent. It may implies that its actual location is in Demonio however there's no Spriggans around there. It said to be the habitat of Nymphs. Its similar to Elves Forest but has more vast area than the Elves Forest and there's a large waterfall with rivers connected. Gemini Cradle : See in Mythical places in Mediocriss Lost City of Divines : See in Mythical places in Mediocriss Trivia * The names of the towns are named after the theme of the nations, or gods/goddesses' names or mythical creatures that associated with their themes. Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Tales of Faeria Category:Crystal Dimension